Cat Cookies
by Aoi ga suki dayo
Summary: Ini fict pertama saia..gausah dibaca kalo menurut kalian gaje ;-; /Gapinter bikin sumari


Hinata : Yak ! ini fict pertama saia !

Haya : Sabar nak...ini fict pertamamu,mungkin banyak typo

Yui : Iya kak !

Hinata : -_- oh..okey , semoga Tara nistain kalian berdua *ketawa tanpa dosa (?)

Haya & Yui : *poker feis

* * *

**KARENA INI FICT PERTAMA SAIA ! MUNGKIN ADA KESALAH PAHAMAN YAH !**

**Warning : Gaje , Typo , muncul OC author, pairingnya OOC / kalian gx suka sama pairingnya,dan garing **

**Rated : K+ / K**

**Inazuma eleven punya Akihiro Hino...klo gx salah, klo Inazuma Eleven punya saia ! saia bakal bikin semua pairing kesukaan saia kissu ! #bekrond sparkel sparkel **

**Abaikan**

**Yang bikin ini saia~suman rada2 gaje gitu .-. hasil bikin tugas! **

* * *

Dipagi hari yang cerah,Kirino bangun dari tidurnya yang katanya dalam mimpi nyenyak sekali...dia melirik ke jamnya,kejadian mengejutkan tiba! RUMAH KIRINO MELEDAK! (WOY!) Salah2..Yang benar kirino berteriak sekeras mungkin "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA RRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHH!" Mungkin seperti itu .-. dengan cepat ia kesekolah cuman ganti baju tidur ke seragam...gak pake mandi! '*****! GARA GARA SI ARIEL (?) GUA JADI TELAT KAN!' Batin ia dan menyumpahi Ariel (?) yang enggak enggak,sampai di sekolah Kirino,ia kekelasnya tepat kelas 8A,dan kita longkap tentang kejadian dimarah marahi guru...

#Istirahat makan siang#

Kirino kekantin 'BELI ROTI MAK! JANGAN SAMPE ABIS!' itu yang ia katakan saat ke kantin..tapi nasib sial menimpanya,roti yang ia incar habis.. dengan badan yang lesu 70% Kirino menuju atap sekolah,biasanya ia kesitu untuk menghilangkan lesunya...oh ya,author belom kasih tau biodatanya si Kirino ya? Secara singkat,banyak orang tidak tahu apa jenis kelaminnya si Kirino,dia semacam manusia setengah kucing gitu..ia punya sebuah telinga kucing dan ekor kucing , *Back to story* Dia berbaring lemas di atap,tak disangka ada orang menuju atap juga,yap! itu adalah Shindou cowok paling populer disekolah Kirino, "Shindou sama..k-kenapa kau bisa kesini?" Tanya Kirino dengan muka..memerah? "Ah..Kirino,aku hanya ingin kesini..hehe,kau tau kan? Karena penggemarku itu loh" Shindou memasang muka 'Tehee' Kirino tambah memerah 'Perasaan apa ini? kenapa jantungku berdebar sangat kencang?' Kirino menanya dirinya sendiri,telinga kucingnya sudah layu kebawah dan ekornya lesu,tertanda ia sedang...JATUH CINTA! Yap! itulah yang dikatakan Rina barusan~ ,, lama ia membeku,bel berbunyi "Ah..sudah bel,Kirino! Cepat kekelas!" Shindou mengajak Kirino kekelas,yah..kelas mereka berdua sama kok J pulang sekolah Kirino menuju kafe yang biasa ia datangi, ia memesan 1 milkshake vanilla kesukaannya ia seruput sedikit demi sedikit sambil melihat jendela 'Kira kira jika aku menyatakanku padanya aku akan diterima tidak ya?' Kirino selalu bertanya kepada dirinya,apakah dia akan bahagia?sedih?datar? (loh) marah? (Hah?) Boker? (HAAAAHHH!?) "Woy2! Naskahnya yang bener Kirono! Jangan lo acakadulin" Other Character Author dateng..yang namanya Hinata tu loh "ulang ulang!" (Author banting meja) Okeh..diulang, Kirino melihat ke jendela dia bertanya2 kepada dirinya...dia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya..yak,kalian akan tau jawaban apa yang ditemukan Kirino tadi,ia berlari ke rumahnya dengan sngat senang..sampai dirumah i-"TADAIMAA!" Teriak Kirino,bahkan telinga author sampe ada suara 'Ngiiiiiiiiiiiing' gitu ,abaikan yang satu ini .

(Author lempar komik setebel 27 meter ke kepala Kirino) "***!KUPING GUA JADI BUDEK GARA GARA LO ******!TANGGUNG JAWAB *******!" Author udah marah banget sama Kirino,sampe sampe Shindou juga ngerusak naskahnya "Kirino ! lo kenapa !? lo gak di apa apain kan sama Author sarap itu?" Shindou kepo , HATI HATI MINNA ! AUTHOR UDAH BERUBAH JADI ULTRAMEN LELE(?) #Salah,YANG BENER AUTHOR UDAH JADI...TITAN MODEL BARU(?) ! "Lo berdua ******* ya...udah bener bener kelewatan !" Ehmm...kita abaikan yang satu ini ya .

Kembali ke naskah author, "Tadaima,okaa san!" kata Kirino sepulang dari kafe "Ya ampun nak,dari mana kamu? lama banget pulangnya" Ibu Kirino masang muka puppy eyes gitu "WOY-!" Salah ding .-. yang bener ibu Kirino masang muka khawatir "Aku cuman mampir kafe kok bu,tenang aja! Kirino kan anak hebat !" Kirino masang muka pemenang , ibunya sweat drop udah abaikan ajaKirino melesat ke kamarnya,dia memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan kepada Shindou..sudahlah,itu tak penting Kirino tak mau memikirkan itu terlalu keras,lalu ia tidur.

Keesokan harinya Kirino bangun , dia sangat senang hari ini..ia pun memakai baju seragamnya dan ia tidak lupa untuk menggosok gigi okeh..lupakan yang barusan terjadi ,ia lari sekuat tenaga untuk kesekolah..ia menuju ke kelasnya, ketika Kirino melihat di sekeklilingnya 'ternyata banyak sekali gadis yang cantik'batin Kirino, bunga yang sudah sempurna dan dipegang Kirino tak akan disadari .-. kasihan ia menuju kafe yang ia sering datangi tu loh,di halaman ia melamun,terus kesambet (EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!?) salah salah yang benar saat ia melamun terdengar musik, 'Kebetulan,aku suka lagu ini' Tanpa Kirino sadari ia mengikuti irama musik itu dan ujung jaripun mulai bergerak 'Perasaanku ini tak dapat berhenti..' Bantinnya,lalu Kirino mengambil 1 fortune cookie dan saat dibuka tulisannya "The future is not so bad" ia menggambil 1 lagi,dibuka lagi dan tulisannya "Developing a smile, it brings good luck" Kirino pun tersenyum dan ia mengambil 1..yang berbentuk hati "Would be better fate today" lalu lagu yang tadi terdengar di kafe mengatakan "Janganlah menyerah dalam menjalani hidup ! akan dapat keajaiban yang tak terduga ! kupunya firasat tuk bisa saling mencinta de-nganmu..." Kirino mendengarkannya,ia sangat suka lagu itu.

Keesokan Harinya

Mereka mengikuti kunjungan dari sekolah,ke...Indonesia Yey.. jangan tanya author ya kenapa! Mereka naik pesawat *skip time* sampai di indonesia / lebih tepatnya bandara Soekarno Hatta mereka berhamburan kemana mana..Kirino bingung mau kemana,ia putuskan untuk melihat sekitar, sampai ia berhenti didepan sebuah ruangan yang ada simbol bulan dan bintang lalu dilihat dari kaca terdapat tulisan arab, ia bingung itu apa..lalu Kirino menaikkan kepalanya dan...tempat tu adalah,,Jeng Jeng. "MUSHOLLA ! BENAR SEKALI SODARA-SODARA !"Kirino sweatdrop liat Author muncul tingkah gilanya..Kirino meninggalkan Author sendirian,jahat bangetdah ! Kirino pergi monas,dan 1 bangunan yang paling gede di ASIA TENGGARA.. "MASJID TERBESAR !" katanya ia akan menginap di Indonesia selama seminggu,dan sekolahnya pindah seminggu..boleh pilih sekolah apa aja ._. "KIRINO !" Temennya Kirino ngagetin dia "AYAM KEPELESET ****! ***! Lu ngapain sih ngagetin gua !? es krim gua jadi jatoh kan !" Semua bingung ,OC author numpang lewat "Oi,bahasamu jaga tu loh lo kan orang Jepang , seharusnya gua yang bilang gitu..gua kan orang indonesia" #Bangga, Kirino menengok ke shindou yang masih dikerubutin cewek indo + sekolah nya.

#DIHOTEL#

"Kamarku mana ya...katanya no 145.." Kata Kirino mencari cari kamarnya "Nah ! itu dia!" Ia berlari,sampai di kamarnya.. 'omaigot' batinnya.

KIRINO P.O.V

Tak kusangka...teman sekamar gue si Shindou , muka gue pun langsung pucet "Ah..Kirino,kau teman sekamarku?" "Silahkan masuk" 'IA TERSEYUM KE GUE ! DIA SENYUM KE GUEE !' batin gue "I-iya Shindou sama.." gue masuk ke kamar,muka gue udah blushing berat banget gue bisa denger,teriakan fangirlnya Shindou – sama.. gila,berisik banget! Ada yang dari kyaa,shindou sama,meri mi,i laph yu,de el el..AKU MUAK DENGAN TERIAKAN ITU !,gue terbaring lesu di ranjang "Hey kirino" dia manggil gue, "A-apa?" gue nengok ke belakang- gak nyangkadia lagi berdiri didepan gue , "kau tau fans fansku itu? mereka sangat menjengkelkan ya?" Shindou betanya kepada gue...apakah ini mimpi "i-iya" gue selalu gugup didepannya..ntah kenapa jantung gue selalu berdebar pas dideket si Shindou.

*end of KIRINO P.O.V*#SHINDOU P.O.V#

'Gila..mukanya imut banget pas lagi gugup,pengen gua embat' itulah yang sedang dibatinin gue "A-ano...Shindou sama" Kirino nanya ke gue "Hn?"itu yang gue katakan barusan "Shindo sama,suka sama sesorang gak?" Kirino bilang gitu, gue ngeliat dia tajem tapi datar aja "Emang kenapa?" "A-aku cuman nanya..shindou sama suka gak sama seseorang" Kirino nanya lagi..kepo banget dia "Kamu dulu" "Aku sih..suka sama..." Kirino langsung blush,kenapa dia? apa dia sakit ? "kamu kenapa rin? sakit?" gue langsung pegang dahinya, dia tambah ngeblush "a-aku s-suka sama s..shindou sama..." dia BLUSH nya gila! kuat banget ! "aku juga suka sama kamu..Kirino chan" gua senyum ke dia , 'cup..' gua nyium kening Kirino "YOOOSH ! SUGEE SHINDOU KUN ! EKTINGMU BAGUS !" OC author nyari keributan "apa lo dateng dateng?mau rebut Kirino dari gue? Eh sori ye..Kirino is mine" Gue ngebela si Kirino,dah keliatan dari muka author yang sarap itu "Iya iya..aku gak bakalan ganggu kalian kok—bay! Saia ada urusan sama hape saia! " tu author ngelambai lambaiin tangan ke gue, aneh banget .

* * *

Author note : YAKK ! SUDAH SELESE ! INI SAIA CAPE BANGET LOH !DAH LAGI DINISTAIN SAMA HAYA ! UDAH ! BODO AMAT ! YANG PENTING INI DAH SELESE ! #capslock jebol  
Yui & Haya : Alah...paling gaje

Hinata : QAQ ! BEJAD LO BERDUA ! *tendang

Yui : SAKIT TAIK ! *tampar

Haya : *poker feis lagi

/Abaikan

Eniwei.. review?


End file.
